


meat

by Hydrangea_Rain



Category: Walking on a Star Unknown (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Knives, Minor Character Death, no plot really its just corme being scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrangea_Rain/pseuds/Hydrangea_Rain
Summary: One of the Huemins tries to fight back.
Kudos: 7





	meat

In the morning before Corme opens up shop, he always checks the inventory. Having fresh meat is his motto after all, and he can't sell his customers anything more than a day old!

There are still some Sooticci in the back, so he takes them out and prepares them for butchering. Usually, removing the fur would be a long and arduous process, but since he's a professional, he does it in no time at all. Apparently, Sooticci fur can be used to make coats, boots, and other garments! Corme figures he could probably sell them for an extra profit.

After he cuts up a few of the Sooticci and hangs them up for display, he turns his attention to the Huemins. They stare at him from their cells, shrouded in darkness from the dim morning sun. Corme notices their gazes fearfully hanging off his bloody butcher's knife, causing him to laugh sheepishly. "Haha, right, I should probably clean this up first. Wouldn't wanna cross-contaminate!"

As he grabs a rag and wipes the knife down, one of the Huemins starts banging loudly on the cell door. Corme is used to the racket, but he wouldn't want it to scare off his customers. Maybe that one will have to go first...

He sets his knife on the counter and goes to grab some rope. It's infused with wire, making it extra difficult for the Huemins to tear. They're weakened anyway by the bare-bones diet he gives them, so restraining them should be no problem.

Corme walks up to the second cell, where the Huemin has quieted down a bit. It's banging its own head against the bars, arms hanging limply at its sides. It seems to have given up, having realized its fate — good, that'll make his job a lot easier!

He unlocks the cell door, causing the other Huemins in the compartment to look up. They're already chained inside, so there's no reason to worry about any of them escaping. One of them, however, looks ready to pounce. Well, whatever. He'll just take the one closest to the door and tie it up first.

The wire wraps around the Huemin, restraining its entire body except the head. This is so Corme won't have to deal with any thrashing or post-mortem muscle spasms while he's killing it. It's okay — it's only a quick slice to the throat. Completely painless! Probably.

He grabs a key from his coat to unlock the Huemin's chains, not noticing that the poised one has already moved further up than the restraints allow. Before he can do anything, the Huemin screeches and jumps on him.

Corme startles, his head hitting the ground hard. The Huemin desperately claws at his face, the only exposed skin he has. His arms are pinned down by its knees, so he can only move his legs.

Now, despite being a Mayflau, Corme has confidence in his physical strength. After all, he can carry that large butcher's knife with no problem! He doesn't trim the Huemins' nails however, so being scratched in the face by one actually hurts quite a bit. The boy pulls his hands out from underneath the Huemin's knees and blocks his face, using his legs to kick it off him.

The Huemin stumbles backwards, barely regaining its footing. It notices the knife on the counter and attempts to reach for it, but Corme is having none of that. He darts towards the weapon and swiftly slices the creature across the torso, effectively putting it down for good.

Catching his breath, he looks at the scene before him. The cell door is still hanging open, the tied up Huemin staring at its dead companion with wide eyes. Another one is rattling its chains, seeming to think it can escape too if it pulls really hard. He locks the door again and sighs, _Geez, what a wild morning. My head hurts, now!_

Corme picks up the deceased Huemin and sets it on the counter. Even he can tell being slashed across the torso hurts. It was its own fault for trying to run away, though.

_Speaking of which, how did it break its chains? They're made out of metal..._ He inspects its wrists, finding that the chain has been sawed off somehow. He thinks of ways it could've done that before sudden inspiration hits him and he pries its mouth open.

Sure enough, its molars have been sawed down, presumably from weeks of gnawing its way through the chain. Corme whistles, impressed by the Huemin's tenacity. Ultimately though, all this has done is given him more ideas for restraining them. He should consider clipping their nails and prying their teeth out...

As he gets to work on preparing the Huemin for butchering, he licks away a bit of blood that got on his lips (it's hard to tell whose it is). It feels like there's some scars on his face, but nothing he can't deal with on his own. The hit to the head he'd suffered didn't seem to give him anything more than a headache, either. If anything, the altercation has filled him with more adrenaline to get through the day! 

Corme clenches a fist, getting back to work. Today is going to be just as profitable as yesterday. 

\---

"Morning, Corme— Woah, what happened to your face?!"

Eddie stops in his tracks, pointing at the butcher in shock. Fukuro similarly stares up at him. "Oh my, you're right. What happened, Corme?"

Corme chuckles a bit, scratching at his bandage-covered cheek. "Hello, you two. You see, I had a little... incident with one of the Huemins this morning. Ah, but it's all taken care of now!" He assures them. "I told you they were big animals, didn't I? So they're hard to restrain..."

"Ohh, I see... But I know what you mean! I got injured a lot trying to hunt animals on Pytch, and they weren't nearly as big as those things!" Eddie exclaims.

Fukuro covers her mouth with her sleeve, remembering something. "Heehee, yeah. Well, I'm glad you've got it all under control now. How about we reward your efforts? One Sooticci and two cuts of Huemin meat, please."

"Coming right up!" Corme cheerfully peeps, retrieving both kinds of meat from their displays. The Huemin from earlier is nothing more than a pile of flesh now, its bloody fingernails and ruined teeth discarded in the trash. He wonders if he should tell the siblings just which one it is they're buying, but he figures it doesn't matter. As long as the produce is fresh, anything will do, right?

He bags it up for them and wishes the two good luck. Is there a bit of a guilty conscience in him? Maybe... But this is his business, and Huemin meat is in high demand this year! He's gotta give the masses what they want, or he'll never pay his debt back.

Still, perhaps fate will have the good grace to bring a different fad next year. These Huemins are difficult to deal with, in more ways than one. Maybe he could hitch a ride with the siblings to a different planet...

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in 2 years so this helped me get out of a writer's block ToT


End file.
